Adventure show
by Iamsadwheniseenakedgrandmas
Summary: Finn and jake end up at mordecai and rigby's house.A Blizzard begins and they must stay longer.Will they get back soon?
1. The mistake

(I do not own regular show)

It was a cold winter morning When Jake and Finn stole princess Bubblegum's car so they could get to the ice king and save another princess, but Jake drove the wrong path and ended up at mordecai and rigby's house.

Jake: let's go knock on the door maybe they will let us in. It's freezing out here.

Finn: yeah dog

Jake: (knocks on door)

Rigby: (opens door). What do you want? I am trying to beat my high score on my new video game!

Mordecai: (pushes Rigby out of the way) Dude let these poor hobos have a quarter or something.

Finn: Actually we aren't …..

Jake: (stops Finn from speaking)

Jake: (whispers,'they were about to give us a quarter!)

Pops: (walks in) 'Oh guest come in. What are your names?

Rigby: Are you crazy pops, hobos don't have names!

Finn: I am Finn and this is Jake. Oh and by the way WE ARE NOT HOBOS!

Jake: I would still like a quarter though.

Pops: You guys look freezing out there. Come in and have some tea!

Finn: Thanks dude with a giant head.

Finn and Jake: (walk in slowly)

Finn: Can we watch you guys play your video games?

Mordecai: Sure! Pops, can you get us some tea?

Pops: Of course I will!

Jake: Thanks, his giant head is freaking me out.

Rigby: We got to the final level!

Finn: What is this game called?

Mordecai: Nobody beats the hammer's mom

Finn: We used to have a video game at home. His name Was Bemo

Rigby: Why did you name a video game? Did it talk to you too?

Finn: Well yeah.

Rigby: (Thinks Finn has an imaginary friend). What happened to him?

Finn: Jake crushed him with a giant hammer bigger than pop's head!

Jake: It was an accident. There was a fly on him!

Finn: Where did you even get a hammer that big?

Jake: I got it from the Get a Hammer Bigger than Pops Head Store.

Finn: oh that makes more sense.

Mordecai: Oh no they hammer's mom isn't hurt by furniture. We are going to die! (Talking about video game)

Jake: Try throwing babies at it.

Rigby: yes! The babies' dirty diapers are exploding on the hammer's mom.

Hammer's mom: (comes out of the television)

Mordecai: Not again! Do you guys know what this means? It means we shouldn't get Nobody beats the hammer's dad video game!

Finn: its weakness is babies!

Rigby: Where are we going to get babies?

Everyone: (goes to free store). Hey do you have any babies?

Cashier: Sorry no babies

Everyone: (goes to adoption center and steals babies.)

Everyone: (goes back to mordecai and rigby's house)

Finn: Is Pops watching television with the hammers mom?

Pops: good show! Good show!

Mordecai: (Throws 50 babies at the hammer's mom)

Everyone else: (Throws babies at the hammers mom)

The hammer's mom: (disappears and reappears on the video game) (poof)

Rigby: Quick grab a controller!

Mordecai: Keep throwing babies at him!

Game: You Win (shuts off)

Pops: Jolly good show!

Jake: (Sneaks away and steals Quarter) Yay!


	2. The blizzard

5 minutes later, a blizzard begins.

Finn: Oh man now it will take longer to get home

Mordecai: at least we don't have to work

Jake: Do you guys mind if we stay a little longer until the storm passes.

Rigby: Yeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

Mordecai: 

Finn: Are you guys ok?

Pops: Of course they are.

Mordecai, Rigby and pops: 

Benson: (calls on phone)

Mordecai: Uuuuhhhh what do you want Benson? Don't you know it's a snow day?

Benson: I need you two morons to help the snow plow. It is stuck outside in the middle of the road.

Mordecai: But, it's a blizzard out there.

Benson: RIGHT NOW OR YOUR BOTH FIRED!

Phone (gets disconnected)

Mordecai: Well Pop, We have to plow the snow near the snow plow. It's stuck. Hurry or we are going to get fired.

Pops: oooo I have never been fired before

Rigby: Why don't you play more video games? How would Benson find out?

Pops: I don't know, Rigby. What if we get caught?

Rigby: If you guys stay here I'll give you both the controllers.

Pops: Well ok but, If I get fired I am going to put my angry face on.

Rigby: I'll be right back. I need to get some rig juice. (Leaves to kitchen)

Mordecai: Did you know Rigby didn't get his high school diploma?

Finn: We didn't get one either

Mordecai: Oh at least you're not stupid enough to drink rig juice. It makes you stupid.

Finn: Hey where's Jake?

Pops: Oh look he's in the kitchen!

Jake: (Drinks Rig Juice) Oh that's good rig juice.

Rigby: I told you

Jake and Rigby: (walk back into room)

Pops and Mordecai: Play video games for four hours

Pops: (still can't figure out how to plug his remote in)

Doorbell: rings

Mordecai: I'll get it. Oh hi Benson.

Benson: I told you two not to slack off again

Rigby: But how did you know they were slacking off?

Benson: They?

Rigby: Yeah pops and mordecai

Pops: Oh Benson please don't fire me.

Benson: I meant Mordecai and Rigby

Rigby: Mordecai said you said him and pops had to help.

Benson: thanks to you morons, I had to sit in my snow plow freezing for four hours straight! Then I walk all the way over here. You're fired!

Mordecai: Wait please! We'll do the dishes and set up the chairs for 6 months!

Benson: Fine but if you slack off ever again you're fired (walks inside) I'm going to stay for a couple of hours until the blizzard stops

Finn: Uuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm why the zip is he a gumball machine?

Jake: yeah that's weird!

Benson: Who are your friends, Mordecai?

Rigby: They are Jake the dog and Finn the human. The got lost in the cold.

Jake: (transforms into a Giant foot)

Rigby: Wow, how is he doing that?

Benson: It's freaking me out stop!

Jake: (transforms into a walking gumball machine) Hey look everyone! I'm Benson!

Finn: yeah dog!

Benson: stop making fun of me Jake the human and Finn the dog

Finn: Actually I'm Finn the human!

Benson: But your face looks like a dog! 

Jake: Hey that wasn't nice to me or Finn

Benson: I was just joking around!


	3. Spending the night

The blizzard went on for hours and hours and hours and more hours. It became very late.

Finn: Do you guys think we could spend the night? Just for tonight?

Mordecai: Oh yeah

Jake: Where are we going to sleep?

Rigby: you can sleep in pops bed with him if you want to.

Pops: I've never had sleeping buddies before.

Finn: WE ARE NOT SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS THAT CREEPY HEADED DUDE!

Mordecai: Well ok. Why don't you two use the guest bedrooms?

Benson: Where am I going to sleep now? DON'T YOU DARE SAY IN POP'S BED!

Rigby: you can use the couch.

Benson: Fine

Pops: oh goody where am I going to sleep?

Mordecai: Your bed!

Pops: YAY!

After everyone is settled in bed they slowly fall asleep except Jake

Jake: (wakes up Finn) .I think there's a ghost in the closet.

Finn: You're just imagining it. Just go to sleep.

Jake: Prove it

Finn: (opens closet). See I told you there wasn't a ghost in there

High five ghost: (jumps out) Hey I couldn't sleep)

Jake: (screams)

Finn: (screams) flip what the zip

Finn and Jake: (run to mordecai and rigby's room) Help! Help! Help

Mordecai and Rigby: (wakes up) WHAT?

High five ghost: Hi, I couldn't sleep.

Mordecai: How did you even get here in the blizzard?

High five ghost: Muscle man and I secretly live in the basement.

Jake: you guys know this ghost?

Rigby: This is High five ghost.

Muscle man: (sneaks out of the basement and sees high five ghost talking)

Muscle man: Why did you come out of hiding? Now we are going to have to move! Thanks a lot!

Finn: you guys look weird.

Muscle man: you know who else looks weird? My mom!

Jake: Dude, why are you making fun of your mom?

Rigby: Just ignore him and go back to bed.

Finn: Well ok good night.

When the sun rose into the sky everyone woke up and realized the blizzard stopped. Almost all of the snow was gone. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Rigby: (opened the door)

There was an old man with a white beard.

Finn :( Walks to the door to find out who it is) what the zip! That's the ice king

Jake: (walks to the door). Ice king, Where?

Rigby: Who is the ice king?

Finn: he has ice powers!

Ice king: Jake, Finn why are you here?

Finn: We got lost. Why are you here?

The Ice king: I decided to move because of the horrible things that have been happening in Ooo

Jake: What kind of horrible things.

Ice king: Some guys have been kidnapping everyone and turning them into penguins so they can take over the world. But it's not a big deal.

Finn: Not a big deal? We have to save them!

Ice king: but I already found some nice princesses to capture here

Margaret: (Is stuffed into a bag). Heeeeelllllllllp

Mordecai: Margaret I'll save you! (Pushes ice king) Give her back!

Ice king: (freezes Mordecai into a giant ice cube) Well bye

Rigby: You can't make fun of me now hmnhhmhhnmn

Finn: Let's go stuff him in a microwave

Rigby: (Takes Mordecai to microwave)

Rigby: (Stuffs him in)

Mordecai: (is freaking out). What are we going to do?

Pops: Why are you freaking out?

Mordecai: That ice freak took Margaret!

Pops: you mean the Ice king?

Rigby: yeah you know him?

Pops: He is my older brother!

Pops: I went to his new house and listened to his radio. We had so much fun!

Jake: If you know where the ice king lives can you take us to him?

Pops: of course make sure you get you running shoes on.

Mordecai: Why don't you just drive us?

Pops: My head doesn't fit in cars.

Rigby: I have an idea!

Rigby: (cuts a huge hole in the roof of Benson's car.)Its ok, Benson is still asleep.

Pops: well okay

Pops: (gets in Benson's car and sticks huge head through the roof of the car.)

Mordecai, Rigby, Jake, and Finn all got into the car and left.


	4. Help!

Pops drove for 10 minutes before he remembered he didn't have a driver's license so he let Jake drive.

Finn: If pop's head is so big why isn't he smart?

Pops: My mom said I was supposed to have another brother but he got stuck in my head before I was born.

Rigby: so that's why you say,' my brother is in here" and point to your head.

Mordecai: I thought you just didn't know where your heart was.

Pops: I don't though

Jake: now where do I turn?

Pops: nowhere. Everyone jump out.

Everyone: (jumps out onto road)

The car continues and ends up at a place for testing explosives. I think you know what happened to it.

Mordecai: Benson is not going to be happy

Rigby: next time don't let pops tell us what to do.

Pops: (walks over to a huge cave made of ice)

Pops: we're here

Everyone :( sneaks in)

Margaret: ice dude, you'll never get away with this

Ice king: of course I will

Rigby: hey ice looser.

Ice king: Oh a volunteer prisoner

Ice king: (freezes Rigby)

Mordecai: unties Margaret. Come on

Pops: uses flare gun and melts the cave. Oops

Mordecai: pops, I told you to make an exit through the back

Pops: it was an accident

Mordecai: run, I'll get Rigby

Ice king: (freezes everyone and puts them in an ice prison cell in his melted cave) (The ice on them melts)

Ice king: it will take an entire week to fix my cave!

Ice king: I'll be right back after eat some more frozen bananas. (Leaves)

In the cell directly across from theirs was princess bubblegum

Princess bubblegum: Finn, Jake?

Jake: princess bubblegum?

Princess bubblegum: I let the Ice king kidnap me so I wouldn't be turned into a penguin.

Finn: What the zip?

Jake: why don't we just use pop's flare gun to get out.

Mordecai: the ice king didn't take that away?

Rigby: he's pop's brother.

Mordecai: oh yeah

Pops: (uses flare gun on bars)

Pops: (gets princess bubblegum out too)

Mordecai: I don't know how to get home from here. POPS!

Pops: (runs) follow me everyone!

Pops :( trips and falls face first into a fire on the way home.

Pops: AAAAAAAA my face

Mordecai: come on We need to get home pops!

Pops: (gets up)

Ice king: hey I'm ba…. Where are you? NOOOO

Mordecai: Finally we're here

Everyone goes inside

Rigby: pops, put your head in a bucket of ice or something

Pops: ok but my head won't fit

Benson: where were you guys

Jake: long story

Mordecai: there's a guy chasing us. We need to stay at your house

Benson: well ok

After that everyone went to Benson's house. The problem was the ice king followed them. Nobody noticed until they saw pops playing a board game with him

Finn and Jake: (sneak up and tie up the ice king with some ropes)

Ice king: What are you doing with me?

Jake turns into a giant foot and kicks him miles away.

Jake: we did it

Finn: yeah dog

Mordecai: yeeeeeeaaaaauuuuuuhhhh

Benson: By the way, do any of you know what happened to my car?

Mordecai: no, no, not at all


	5. Skips!

-Finn, Jake, and princess bubblegum stayed over pop's house for a few more days so they could figure out how to get back to Ooo.

Everyone: (sitting near the couch)

Princess Bubblegum: Finn, Jake get in my car and...

Rigby: Pops ate your car.

Princess Bubblegum: But why?

Pops: it tasted like bubblegum!

Benson: We can just take my car.

Mordecai: NO! I mean no thanks, we can just walk.

Benson: Why?

Mordecai: We don't want to waste gas.

Rigby: Yeah that's why!

Pops: But I thought Benson's car exploded.

Benson: WHAT?

Rigby: It was pop's fault! He left some explosive cookies in the car.

Muscle man: No, I recorded the whole thing. I even saw Rigby cut a hole in the roof.

Benson: (explodes)

Rigby: What time is it?

Finn: Adventure time!

Rigby: umm…. No.

High school musical (troy): (jumps inside through window) its summer time! (Continues singing)

Rigby: not that either.

Rigby: it's time to get a new Benson. Who was that guy anyway?

Everyone: (runs to The Benson store and buys a new Benson) (goes back to Pop's house)

Benson: (starts speaking Spanish)

High five ghost: oh man! We got a Spanish one!

Finn: (Quickly returns Benson and gets an English one and runs back!)

Benson: WHY DID YOU MORONS USE MY CAR?

Rigby: Yep he's back

Benson: let's ask Skips how to get you guys home.

Mordecai: Great idea!

Jake and Finn: (go to skips' house)

Jake: (knocks on door)

Skips: (opens door) I don't want any cookies

Finn: Dude, WE ARE NOT GIRL SCOUTS!

Skips: Oh sorry

Finn: We need your help! We need to get back to Ooo and save our friends!

Skips: Hey, I have a friend that lives in Ooo. Her name is Marceline.

Finn: Hey we know Marceline too!

Jake: Skips, there are some bad dudes turning everyone in Ooo into a penguin.

Skips: I have a plan. There's a portal to Ooo in my closet. I put it there to visit Marceline so it leads to Marceline's house.

Skips: you might need help so I'm coming too

Finn: I just need to say goodbye to everyone. We'll be right back

Finn and Jake go back to pop's house and everyone decides to help out and come too

Everyone: (goes to skips' house and get in closet)


	6. POPS NO!

It took about 5 minutes for them to teleport all the way to Marceline's house. Finally they arrived.

Finn sneaks out of the teleporter in Marceline's house

Muscle man: you know who else likes teleporters? My mom!

Jake: SSssssssshhhhhhhhhh

Finn: There's nobody here!

Marceline: Over here, under this table. (She says in whisper)

Finn: Marceline?

Marceline: quick get down. They're outside.

Pops: (Comes out of hiding) Hey Finn, I brought money maybe we can bribe them to leave.

Finn: that's a great idea! (He says with sarcasm)

Pops walked outside and saw a guy wearing black.

Dude in black: Hey I knew someone was in that house. (Gets out penguin ray)

Pops: I'll give you something instead of you turning everyone into a penguin.

Dude in black: I want a million dollars!

Pops: Well ok

Dude in black: Really?

Pops: (hands the dude in black a lollipop)

Dude in black: (shoots pops with a penguin ray)

Pops: (turns into a penguin with a head almost as big as it normally is)

The entire time Jake was looking out the window.

Jake: Bad news, Pops is a penguin!

Mordecai: We have to help him!

Jake: I don't think he noticed yet

Marceline: Everyone, come out the back door. (She says in whisper)

Pops gets captured and sent with the other penguins in a big truck.

Rigby: Do we have to save him?

Benson: Let me think. YEAH!

Rigby: Fine

Everyone goes out the back door and climbs up a tree. Jake hears the man with a big truck say he is delivering it to the central park zoo in New York by stretching his ear all the way to the truck.

Jake explains what He said to everyone.

Everyone: (Secretly sneak in the back of the large truck before it leaves)

Finally after hours of sitting in the back of the big truck that smells like stinky socks stuffed with rotten eggs they arrived at the zoo.

Everyone: (jumps out of the truck at the penguin exhibit) (penguins were practicing fighting)

Finn :( Is talking to the penguins) Are you secret agents or something?

Private: Well yeah

Skipper: Private!

Private: Oh sorry skipper

Skips: Talking penguins? Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh

Skipper: Kowalski analysis

Kowalski: it seems that he is excited

Finn: if he is smart and he is cute and he is in command, what does he do? (Points at rico)

Rico: gobba wobba wobba

Rico: (throws dynamite at Finn)

Finn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mordecai: We need your help!(he says to skipper after Finn's head nearly explodes)


	7. Penguins

(I do not own Penguins of Madagascar)

Skipper: what can we help you with?

Jake: Some men brought about 2,000 penguins here.

Kowalski: I do not indicate a problem.

Finn: THEY NEED MORE PENGUIN EXHIBITS TO KEEP THEM HERE SO 2,000 PENGUINGS WILL BE STAYING IN YOUR EXHIBIT!

Skipper: Why does this concern you?

Jake: Those penguins are our friends. They were turned into penguins with a penguin ray.

Kowalski: A penguin ray? That was my latest invention. I dropped it down the sewer. They must have found it.

Private: Kowalski, Why did you make a penguin ray?

Kowalski: I accidentally turned Rico into a blueberry. Don't ask.

Skipper: Kowalski analysis!

Kowalski: It seems we have five minutes until the load the penguins into the exhibit. I'll hurry and prepare 2,000 antidotes.

Every minute He prepares 400. He finishes just in time. Finally he comes out of the lab and all 2,000 penguins were there. Suddenly he drops the antidotes because he was freak out of pops head.

Kowalski: Oh no! That was the last of the secret ingredients.

Finn: Well what is it made out of?

Kowalski: Lemur poo

Jake: That's disgusting.

Private: Umm Kowalski, Where did you get so much lemur poo before? Do you collect it?

Kowalski: Umm ….. Umm ….. DON'T JUDGE ME!

Skipper: looks like we need a lemur to poo for us. I know just the one.

Everyone goes to the lemur exhibit.

Skipper: Ringtail, We need your poo. (Thinks,' I never thought I would say that')

Julian: If you want some chocolate just ask.

Private: no, we need lemur poo for an invention

Maurice: Wait, How do you even know it works?

Kowalski: No Reason! Hehehehehehehehehe (he laughs with embarrassment)

Mort: I'll poo for you!

Skipper: (sets down jar) Poo Mort!

Mort: RRRRRRRRRR!RRRRRRRR!

Poo comes outs. Kowalski seems so excited.

Skipper: Calm down Kowalski! This is going to take weeks!

Skipper: Kowalski, Stop watching mort poo.

Kowalski: I'm going to go watch. The monkeys fling poo!


	8. Going home

The next day Kowalski remembered there was a reverse switch on the penguin ray.

(Everyone came back to the Penguin exhibit.)

Kowalski: We need to steal the penguin ray.

Skipper: come on men!

Skipper took pops with him.

Pops: Oh look I'm a penguin!

Finally when they got there, skipper uses pops head to hit the man in black.

Kowalski: (grabs penguin ray and sets to reverse mode)

He shoots everyone and they turn back to normal but get kicked out of the zoo for being in an exhibit.

While they were there Skipper taught them how to steal a car.

Everyone: (Steal the big truck they came in and go back to Marceline's house.

(Marceline was there too)

Skips: Bye Marceline. (Starts up the teleporter)

Marceline: Wait why don't you stay for dinner.

Everyone stays at Marceline's house for a few hours.

Marceline: (goes toward bathroom and knocks on door)

Pops: Oh hello I'm in here.

As Marceline walks away she hears pops say,' Oh, That's a big one YAY!

Pops: (comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later and says,'. I had a great time while I was gone.)

Marceline: can I talk to you in the kitchen Pops?

Pops: sure!

They both walk into the kitchen and Marceline bites him and he becomes a vampire.

Pops: Oh. Look my teeth are sharp! Yay!

Skips: Come on guys it's time to go home.

Everyone gets in the teleporter and it won't turn on.

Skips: oops I must have left it on too long.

Rigby: Now how are we supposed to get back?

Marceline: I'll try to fix the teleporter but, it'll take a few days.

Jake: You guys can stay with us for a few days!

Finn: Yeah dog

Mordecai: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH

Rigby: YEEEEEEAAAAAUUUUUHHHH

Benson: Well ok

They all borrow Marceline's car to get to Fin and Jakes Home.

Pops: Where am I going to sleep?

Finn: Umm you can sleep on the couch.

Pops: Ok but I don't sleep with my clothes on.

Mordecai: I do not want to see naked pops again. It was hard to forget it before.

Hours pass and everyone gets to where they are sleeping and fall asleep.


End file.
